In a method for manufacturing an electronic device such as a solar cell or a light-emitting diode, the step for forming a thin film on a substrate is performed. For example, there is a conventional art in which a mist of a raw material is jetted to a substrate and thereby a thin film is formed on the substrate (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a substrate is sprayed with a mist of a raw material jetted from a jet nozzle and thereby a thin film is formed on the substrate. The jet nozzle includes a gas reservoir having a large volume, a jet part having a flattened cross-sectional shape, and a mist supply tube. The jet nozzle is arranged such that the mist of the raw material is spouted in a direction perpendicular to a direction that is in parallel with a plane of the substrate.